Wrap My Arms
by Corinthus
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are no exceptions when it comes to the hardship of long distance relationships. EXTENDED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was listeing to "Wrap My Arms" by Sierra Montana, a beautiful song, hence the title. And I was inspired to write because Ichigo and Rukia are the greatest couple evah!!! I apologize in advance for my spelling/grammar mistake or just plain crappiness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its character.**

"Wrap My Arms"

He looked down and saw that the midget has fallen asleep.

"che.."

This isn't what he hoped their last night together would be. Well it's not like it's their _final_ night, but it is the night before Rukia has to go back to Soul Society.

He had the whole night planned – a romantic dinner, star-gazing, heck he even made dessert and made sure his family was gone for the weekend. But no, she just had to be stubborn. Claiming she was too tired to go out and insisting that they just watch a movie after ordering take out.

And now look at them! The coffee table is littered with trash from their take out. The room is dark with only the TV glaring its ugly screen at them. And here he is wearing baggy sweat pants and a wife-beater holding the midget around her waist as they both lie down on the couch watching some chick flick…o yea and she fell asleep! On their date night! He was tempted to just push her off the couch right now. But even then Ichigo tightened his arm around her waist.

Well…it _is_their last night.

With that thought in mind, Ichigo tightened his hold even more without disturbing her and buried his nose in her hair. As he took in her vanilla scent, his previous anger and resentment seemed to evaporate when he realized he won't see her again for god knows how long.

They've been dating for about six months and for four of them Rukia had to shuttle back and forth between the real world and Soul Society.

It was hard to let her go – every single time. He's amazed how he seems to manage to let her go. Because right now his arms are stuck around her petite waist and like hell he was letting go. But every time they had to say goodbye, she seemed so nonchalant about it saying it's her duty. And well if she's okay with it, he's not going to whine and beg like some sissy.

But he didn't want her to go. Because every time she looked back from the Senkai Gate he has to hold back and smile. Like it's just an everyday farewell, like he's okay with not knowing when she'll come back next time, like he doesn't want to run and grab her and beg her to stay.

Ichigo opened his eyes that he didn't even know were closed. The movie ended and the credits were rolling. He reached for the remote carefully and turned off the TV leaving the room in complete darkness and silence.

He lets out a sigh as he slowly feels his eyelids grow heavy.

...

....

He may not be willing to say anything while she's awake but she's asleep, right?

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as he can and closed his eyes.

"Don't go"

**It's pretty short huh? My notes might be longer than the story now haha! I was thinking to add a part where Rukia was actually awake but pretending to be asleep but... love the idea just didn't know how to go about writing it but please REVIEW (pretty please?) no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for your reviews!! You made me so happy!! :D So I decided to write a second part of the story but I probably won't bother you guys again with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me. **

Chapter 2

Sun light poured through the window. The small and simple room slowly became immersed with its warming light, and the small girl who was laying on her stomach and sleeping so soundly stirred from her sleep. She slowly revealed her violet orbs and blinked couple of times adjusting to the sudden lightness of her room. Though her mind was becoming more and more clear, she kept her body still like she was dead asleep. Her eyes scanned the room and finally to the view outside. She watched the leaves and petals float with the spring breeze. As her eyes followed the cherry blossom petals they landed on the empty side of her bed. She let out a sigh and slowly slid her hand around the soft cotton sheets. She forgot she's back in Soul Society. Well, she was well aware of that since the moment she opened her eyes, but she just couldn't believe how long it's been waking up alone. More specifically, without _him. _She turned her body to her side and wrapped her arms tightly around the extra pillow. She buried her face and let her eyes close. It smelled like clean soap and cherry blossom. It would have smelled heavenly to anyone but her. It wasn't spicy, it wasn't raw and heavy, it was nothing like his scent.

'You better get used to it, Rukia' she reminded herself.

It's been well over 2 months since she saw him and she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again. She actually took this week off from her duties to visit the real world, but she doesn't think she can get herself to go see him. Because if she does, she'd never leave.

The last time she's been with him, she heard something that was not intended for her to hear.

_"Don't go"_

"Damn." Rukia whispered as she hugged the pillow tighter and her brows furrowed. She felt something when she heard him whisper sleepily those two words. She never wanted to hear something like that. She never intended to feel something so real from him.

Her mind raced back to the night he confessed his feelings for her. He was scowling more than usual but she didn't miss the blush on his face. He practically yelled at her when he asked her on their first date. Rukia couldn't help but let a small smile show as she traced back the memories. But then she remembered her promise she made to herself that made her smile falter. She said she would never get in Ichigo's way of having a normal life - something she stole from him so unfairly.

She abruptly sat up, letting her hair fall messily around her face. The small smile vanished completely from her face and was replaced with a scowl that would easily match Ichigo's. She shouldn't have even started dating him. She just couldn't help it at that moment. When he confessed his feelings her heart swelled up with joy and her stomach flipped at the same time, but she kept her composure like any noble would and just told him to pick her up at 7.

She figured he would grow out of whatever he was feeling for her. He's young and as he grew he would slowly realize what his world can offer and what she can't. He would break her heart and he would move on. That was the way it was supposed to be. She never intended for this to be serious or as real as his desperation when she heard those words.

_"Don't go"_

She bent up her knees and wrapped her slim arms around them. She let out a long sigh as she rested her forehead on them. She was prepared for him breaking her heart, but now, she was so confused. And at this confused state it would be dangerous to see him and his loud hair and mind-numbing smirk and molten amber eyes. Because when she sees him and remembers the feeling that she felt that night, she's going to break her promise. She's going to continue to please her heart by being with him and jeopardize his future.

She slowly shifted out of her blankets as she patted her messy hair down. She should get up soon anyway or else her brother would worry. 'Just this week... just get through this week and then I can bury myself with work.' she reasoned.

Right before she headed out the door, she noticed a shadow casting in her once bright room. She slowly turned her head towards source of the shadow, although she already knew by his reiatsu.

"Ichigo..."

She can see his rigid stance. It wasn't hard to tell that he was angry, actually he seemed _furious._Rukia bit her lower lip and averted her gaze. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

"I think I should be the one asking that question" his voice was tight and she noticed that he hasn't unclenched his fist ever since he got here.

Nervous violet met heated amber. Rukia swallowed nervously and straightened her posture.

"Well?" he asked expectantly as he took a step inside her room.

"It's been crazy here, new recruits, training, research, paperwork..."

"Bullshit" he cut her off. And she clamped up with her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I stopped by 13th division thinking you would be there. They told me you're on break - actually your _second_break since the last 2 months." he calmly explained

The air got thicker and it got harder for her to breathe.

"_So_I'll ask again. what the _hell_are you doing here?" he asked letting his anger seep through.

Everything was too intense for her, battle with hollows she can handle, but this, she needed to get away. Her eyes quickly scanned around the room to see if there is any way to escape. But before she even had the chance to form an escape plan, he was right in front of her pulling her into an embrace.

She froze. All the sudden she can take in his scent and feel his warmth.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. There was that feeling again. The same feeling she felt 2 months ago. His voice didn't sound angry or annoyed, it sounded so... so _heartbreaking_.

Tears threatened to fall out as she shook her head. She just can't trust her voice right now.

He pulled away and cupped her face and wiped the falling tears with his thumb. She cast her eyes down and slowly lifted them up to meet his gaze. More tears spilled and it seemed she just couldn't control them anymore.

'This is too hard on him. I can't... I don't...'

"I don't want to hurt you" she sobbed as her tears fell freely

His eyes widen as the petite girl in front of him tried to wipe her tears away.

"Why...how could you hurt me?" he asked almost scared to hear her answer.

"I... I just... This relationship... this distance" crap she just couldn't seem to put together a coherent sentence now.

But before she had a chance to pull herself together, Ichigo slammed his lips against hers. He held her by the back of her head and deepened the kiss. As he started rubbing her waist his kiss turned more gentle, calming her hectic mind.

He pulled her into another embrace and slowly stroke her back as he rested his chin on top of her head. She usually hated when he did that because it made her feel short, but right now she felt a bit secure.

"I know this is hard, it's been hard on me too. But if things get hard we'll figure something out, I'll ask Urahara or Byakuya or even old man Yamamoto if I have to, just don't ever give up _please."_he coaxed

She slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace. They stayed embracing each other for awhile neither saying anything but feeling each other's warmth and scent. As Rukia felt Ichigo pull away, she tightened her arms.

"Don't go"

He smiled and carried her to the bed to resume their embrace. He could hold on to his bladder for a bit longer, after all he's here to stay.

**A/N: I know what a mood breaking ending huh? Haha sorry! The thought entered my head and I couldn't get it out! Sorry if Rukia or Ichigo (or both) seemed OOC. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
